I Tripped With Your Pointe Shoes
by Tenebris Angeli
Summary: Percy Jackson never expected two ballerinas living in his house but I guess weird things happen. Now add Percy One ballerina love, that complicates things more, but what really complicates everything is that our pretty ballerinas are pretty and anorexic


**I started writing this new story, hope you like it. **

Chapter 1- you sing, I sleep

~PERCY~

"But why mom?" I whined for the 20th time this day, you see my mom and Paul my stepfather invited two girls to live in the house because they are ballerinas so they came to study at the New York Ballet Company. I don't want two more girls in the apartment, soon everything will be pink!

"Percy, they are just going to sleep and eat here, you don't have to be friends with them, but I do want you to show them around school,umm the city, drive them to their classes, and be polite and nice, Ok?"

"geez mom, do you also want me to put a red carpet wherever they walk?" I asked mockingly

"Perseus..." My mom said in a warning tone

"fine mom" I said sighing

"thank you Percy" she said and ruffled my hair like when I was a little kid.

* * *

Today is the day, I mean the day when the two sassy ballerinas arrive. Their names are Annabeth Chase and Lydia Brooks, I'm totally sure I'm going to hate them at first sight.

_RIIINNNNGGGG!_ well I suppose they're here. I walked to the door and opened it, there stood the two prettiest girls in the universe. One was a little shorter than the other, she had golden blonde hair, gray eyes that looked like storm clouds, she had tanned skin and long, long legs, that I could see because of her skinny jeans, white tank top, blue cardigan and white converse. The other one was taller and had waist-lenght light brown hair, olive skin with freckles on her cheekbones and nose bridge, her eyes were weird because they were a mix of dark color (principally royal purple), she was wearing a mid-thigh blue blouse with black leggings and black converse.

"umm... You must be Perseus, right?" The taller asked shyly and angry because she had to be the one talking

"yeah but call me Percy, uh...come in" I said opening the door wider, they entered carrying their suitcases.

"So which one of you is Annabeth and who is Lydia?" I said looking at the two

"I'm Lydia" said the one that had spoken earlier

"I'm Annabeth" said the blonde

"mmmhhhkay, so my mom will I arrive like in 30 minutes but for the while let me show you your room"

They nodded and followed me upstairs.

"this is the room" I said opening the door to reveal a white room with a bunk bed, a desk, a shelf full of books, a big closet, and a dresser with a big mirror (like those in the fairy tales were the princesses brush their magic hair) wait... Did I just thought that?! I'm turning into Jazmine (she's my half sister) and she is 11!

"I call dibs on the top" Lydia said running towards the bunk bed, Annabeth that was amazed by the bookshelf glared at her "that's not fair" she said but still sat in the bottom bed.

"well I leave you two to unpack I see you later for dinner"

"okay" both of them chanted.

as I walked down the hall to enter my room I heard yelling

"ANNABETH CHASE LIKES PER-" "shut up!"

ahhh weird girls.

* * *

"DINNER TIME!" My mom yelled inside the kitchen, I got up from by bed and went downstairs. My mom, Paul and Lydia were already sitting even tough Lydia looked nervous, Annabeth came down and sat but she was also fidgeting and playing with her cardigan.

"Umm... Mrs. Blofis ehh... I'm not very hungry because I ate on the airport before grabbing a cab" Annabeth explained

Lydia rolled her eyes "I am finishing a sketch and I really want to finish it, can I eat later" Lydia asked

my mom hesitated but nodded

"fine but you have to eat later" she said and Lydia smiled and went upstairs with Annabeth

"Sally let the poor girl skip this meal, maybe she's not hungry" Paul said

"Both of their parents said that they had trouble with them eating"

"They actually look very skinny but i thought it was because of the ballet" I said

"hmm... We can't make assumptions without actually knowing what's going on, let's just watch their habits and then we'll see" mom said

"you make it sound like we are spies or something" I said chuckling while Paul pretended to shot the wall with his fork

"god, I live with two little kids, at least now there's 3 girls to spent time with"

"yeah well Sally I'm going to go pick up Jazmine from her friend's house" Paul said standing up

"sure" my mom said.

* * *

Later that night... I CANT FUCKING SLEEP, well that was until I heard somebody singing

_"And felled in the night_

By the ones you think you love

They will come for you

And felled in the night

By the ones you think you love

_They will come fo__r you"_

That was all I needed to fall asleep, the voice was so hypnotizing I didn't even notice that I had fallen asleep.

* * *

**this is the fist chapter, PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW OR PM ME **

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**

**Tenebris Angeli**


End file.
